memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ThomasHL/Archive
For older discussions, see my archives here, here, and here. Xindi incident Can you take a look at this article for the reconfirmation? At least one more support vote is needed on this one due to its history, though any vote would be welcome. - 23:03, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Frank Corsentino I just came across the article you wrote about Frank Corsentino. He was my Brother-in-Law and I just showed it to his sister, my wife. Very interesting article, Thank You. I do not know if this will reach you, but if it does and you would like additional info about Frank, we would be happy to assist you. To bad I just came across your article, but again let us know if we may be of further assistance. J. Boyer. (aimskyhi@cs.com) Uploads Quick question, were any of the image uploads today from the blu-ray release? - 23:58, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :No. Tom 23:59, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. - 00:18, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Reed/Margaret Reed? Can you please see this discussion and chime in? Thanks. -- sulfur 13:41, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for the information. Tom 00:23, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Steve Neill Since you work a lot with these types of articles, I was wondering if you could look at Steve Neill, apparently created by Mr. Neill himself, and the images he uploaded. Thanks --31dot 11:36, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Austria Please don't delete the articel "Austria"!!! Admiral Lukas 18:46, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Anon IPs creating user pages and main namespace pages FYI, those are spam. When you delete them and block them, can you also delete their talk pages? Thanks! -- sulfur 23:53, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. =) Tom 21:03, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Kelly Connell Hello, would you mind weighing in on this? Thanks. - 22:01, April 6, 2012 (UTC) *Hi Tom. Thanks for your assistance in this matter. As for further information about the circumstances surrounding the issue, that's a personal matter and I would ask that you remove the citation needed tag. I hope that we can consider my conversations with Mr. Connell and my conversations with you and Archduk3 proof enough, out of respect for Mr. Connell's privacy. Thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 17:07, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :I consider the information that he was unable to portray this character due to illness as the information we needed to clear this up and yes, I think your conversation with Mr. Connell is the citation. Tom 21:03, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. I appreciate your help. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 21:42, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome. Tom 22:00, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Jennifer Hetrick Hi Tom, could you have a look at Talk: Jennifer Hetrick? You added the information in question so it would be great if you could answer the anonymous user's question. Thanks.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:40, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. Done. :) Tom 19:32, April 24, 2012 (UTC) New movie category Just like we had the hidden category for the 2009 film, there's one for the sequel: Category:Memory Alpha articles related to Star Trek (sequel) production. If you could add that to production related stuff from the new movie as you come across it, that'd be appreciated. :) -- sulfur 17:50, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :I am not sure about the benefit of this category...just as for the last movie. But I'll add it. :) Tom 18:42, May 3, 2012 (UTC) More to keep track of what's tied with the sequel than anything. It also has the benefit of aiding bot-related tasks as it potentially comes to the new film :) -- sulfur 18:44, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Now might be the time to remove the last film's categories then, as they are neither complete or required anymore. - 19:29, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Fine by me. Maybe someone can give a run of those people on the last film that are also on the new and update those categories. Then I'll do a category remove on the rest. -- sulfur 19:33, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Theme designer Please don't use the theme designer, as that changes the look of the site for everyone, not just you. - 19:00, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :Noted. Tom (talk) 19:11, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Adrian Tafoya I believe Mr. Tafoya is attempting to remove the information about him allegedly portraying this character from that file page, as well as his article. In one edit summary he stated "I was NEVER a Starfleet crew member. I only played aliens." Since you know your stuff and uploaded the picture, I though you could shed some light on this. Thanks 31dot (talk) 21:35, June 29, 2012 (UTC) He's using this address. 31dot (talk) 21:36, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for the information. I was able to get in contact with him and although Richardson looks a lot like him he said that it's not him. I've corrected the information. Tom (talk) 03:33, June 30, 2012 (UTC) M'Ress Hey, I noticed you removed the reference to Majel Barrett Roddenberry portraying M'Ress. Any particular reason? Thanks! :-) Hypnometal (talk) 18:29, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Where an when? Tom (talk) 18:38, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Troy Brenna Would you be willing to look at Talk:Troy Brenna and weigh in? I'm not sure about the question asked there. Thanks 31dot (talk) 16:19, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Done and I'm working on that. Thank you for the information. Tom (talk) 16:31, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Replacing images When replacing (and renaming) images, please be careful to ensure that you're updating all references to that image on the wiki. Your recent move of the Nicholai Rozenhko image broke an episode page ( ), and now the image there does not appear as appropriate as the old image did. -- sulfur (talk) 22:19, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the reminder. Yes, I missed this link for the moment. But I am not finished with "Homeward" and especially the images on this article. Tom (talk) 06:00, September 11, 2012 (UTC) File:Starfleet flag officer uniform, 2365.jpg If you have this episode, is there a better shot for this uniform? The image cleanup was calling for a better shot overall, not just a better quality version of that one shot. - 22:11, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :So far I remember there is no better shot. But I will check it again. Tom (talk) 22:17, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Named for... For my edification, why are J. Sanders and J. Harris "definitely not" named for those two folks? -- Renegade54 (talk) 21:02, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :They were one time stunt/background performers. On the dedication plaques are always people who worked for seasons in front or behind the camera. Will see if I can find out who they are and add the names. Tom (talk) 21:07, October 1, 2012 (UTC) OK, makes sense. Apparently some of my sleuthing leaves something to be desired. ;) Thanks for looking into those. -- Renegade54 (talk) 22:08, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :As for the Enterprise dedication plaque --> The names are in groups, stading for the departments. We have the actors, the stand-ins, the special effects team, the directors and assistant directors, the art department, makeup and hair staff, and costumers. This could help a bit. Tom (talk) 09:21, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Welcomes... If you see a new user, you don't need to welcome them (and create a user page). Let the bot do it when they edit something. :) -- sulfur (talk) 13:21, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. Tom (talk) 14:19, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Jim O'Rear I removed the Jim O'Rear information regarding Day of the Dead because of: http://forum.homepageofthedead.com/showthread.php?20232-Jim-O-Rear/page11 If you know more, maybe you can add to the (obviously heated) discussions regarding this topic. Thevaliant (talk) 13:10, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :I don't participate in such discussions. Everyone who can do research can find the truth. Tom (talk) 13:21, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I am sorry to bother you, but you may want to weigh in at Talk:Jim O'Rear. 31dot (talk) 02:00, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Linda Ashton Hi ThomasHL Is there any reason why you undid my addings fron the Linda Ashton file? :Hey. Yes, there is a reason. The information you've added is in-universe information regarding the character not the actress. I've added this information to the character page and removed it from the article for the actress. Tom (talk) 22:30, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi ThomasHL, It was not my intention to make a discussion about the changes you made. I was merely asking a question since I am quite new at this. But I see your point about making changes to the character info instead of the actress info. Thanks for the tip. :You're welcome. Please sign your posts on talk pages with the four tildes in the editing bay. Tom (talk) 22:43, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again for the last tip. I hope it went well this time (Tusculo 22:51, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) Credits for the new Trek movie Can you take a peek at this list and vet it? Do you know where it comes from? Credits for Star Trek Into Darkness‎. Thanks -- sulfur (talk) 14:52, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :That list is what we created here on the article over the last months. An exact copy. Not sure why User:Roger Murtaugh created it. ;) Tom (talk) 15:27, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Likely because we have separated out credits on all other films. At least, that's my best guess. Although, looking at the other films, we generally seem to put final credits there, not "building them as we learn 'em" credits. I'll leave the choice of what to do in your capable hands. -- sulfur (talk) 15:35, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :You're right. As far as I remember this page "Credits for..." wasn't created before the realease of the film. I would delete this page for now because this is exactly the same information we have created on the article about the film. We don't need two pages with the same information and the page can again be created when we have the credits for the new film. Tom (talk) 15:54, December 4, 2012 (UTC) TNG-R making TNG non-canon? Please see Forum:TNG-R making TNG "non-canon"?. -- sulfur (talk) 13:43, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Image reversions You recently reverted two images for being "too bright" - File:Paki with Mintakan tapestry.jpg and File:Riker and Troi as Mintakans.jpg - while they will be replaced with Blu-ray captures when available, the revisions I put in today were taken directly from the TrekCore screencap galleries, which are taken directly from the DVDs (slightly cropped to remove a black sidebar). http://tng.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/s3/3x04/whowatchesthewatchers229.jpg http://tng.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/s3/3x04/whowatchesthewatchers090.jpg Should I have indicated that they were DVD captures or something? - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 20:30, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :No, no indication is required. The colors are way to powerful from the TrekCore screenshots. Btw, I don't understand why you're uploading all these images just to replace them a few months later. Tom (talk) 20:33, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay; it's no big deal. As for the uploads: rather than fleshing out the episode pages with images while capping the Blu-rays, I'm just spreading out the work, getting the episodes done bit by bit with the DVD caps ahead of the release. I did it all at once for the TNG S1 release, and it seemed to take hours just to get one or two episodes done. This just makes it a bit easier. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 20:42, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Possible Dorian Kingi role in Star Trek: Nemesis? : I thought you would find this interesting. On this one prop page site, it lists an alien creature mask that was made for Star Trek: Nemesis on page 68. It looks almost big enough to fit Dorian Kingi's skull but you can be the judge of that. I don't recall any specific scene in the final cut of the movie that might resemble that but I'm sure you know.--Spock78 (talk) 22:58, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for the link. The mask is for one of the Kolarans. Kingi portrayed a Reman in . Not sure how you make a connection between Kingi and this mask? Tom (talk) 23:11, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Sadly, I just saw creature actor on one of his resumes but, yes, this would have to be someone else.--Spock78 (talk) 23:23, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :Alright. There are about 15 stunt performers as Kolarans. It is the chase with the Argo (buggy). And there are dozens of Remans in the film. ;) Tom (talk) 14:09, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I believe that I ID'ed stunt performer Tony Donno He is credited for a non-Borg role in but yet the research for the page claims it was actually an actor who had previously filmed two episodes of Murder One there so I thought I'd ask you for guidance. Oddly enough, I seem to vaguely recall such a title being on Donno's resume but currently that's not the case. I'm sold on the Guard #12 character being stunt performer Tony Donno based off comparing this MA photo to his Stunts Unlimited page and mainly comparing the cheek bone and eyes to his other roles but if I'm not anywhere close to being right then I'd like to know where the information for the unknown actor was obtained (i.e. shooting scripts, locations).--Spock78 (talk) 16:15, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :The information that he was a stunt Borg is from the end credits of the film. I also own a few call sheets for First Contact and will see that I'll find scenes where he appears. Right now I am preparing for a move and my free time is too little. I will revert your edits regarding Tony Donno. Comparing pictures from him on the web and the "unknown actor" anyone can clearly see that this is not Tony Donno. I found the actor as a background actor in two episodes of Murder One. That's why I've added the information. Tom (talk) 17:53, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :Clearly is too subjective a term and while IMDb does fail to include many credits for various stunt performers, again, Murder One is not on there.--Spock78 (talk) 21:45, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Here's some snapshots of various crew-members in : http://movies.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/firstcontacthd/firstcontacthd0138.jpg Bridge guys http://movies.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/firstcontacthd/firstcontacthd0149.jpg http://movies.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/firstcontacthd/firstcontacthd0159.jpg Tracee Lee Cocco and another? http://movies.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/firstcontacthd/firstcontacthd0710.jpg Dustin Meier on the right of Data? http://movies.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/firstcontacthd/firstcontacthd0725.jpg http://movies.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/firstcontacthd/firstcontacthd0727.jpg http://movies.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/firstcontacthd/firstcontacthd0759.jpg http://movies.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/firstcontacthd/firstcontacthd0806.jpg That's all folks.--Spock78 (talk) 21:32, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :Unfortunatly the links are not working. I can only see "Error" pages. Tom (talk) 19:53, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright, should work now.--Spock78 (talk) 04:56, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :Ok. On the first two images are Woody Porter and David Keith Anderson. On the third one Tracee Cocco and two unknown actressess. On the fourth one is on Data's right Scott Strozier, the others are background performers. The fifth one is the same crew, on the seventh one you can see Strozier even better. The eight picture shows Aric Rogokos and an unknown actor and the last pic is also an unknown background actor. There are no stunt people on these pictures. According to the call sheets, the Meier's and the Donno's have not worked as stunt Starfleet officers. Will see that I'll complete the articles and add pictures soon. Tom (talk) 11:45, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, glad most of these have already been discovered. :)--Spock78 (talk) 17:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Whitney Hall question Since you uploaded the image in question on the Whitney Hall article, I'll ask if you could comment on the claim by the anon user that it isn't her. 31dot (talk) 15:46, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :I'll leave a reply on the articles talk page. Tom (talk) 19:16, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Edoan redirect Hi. You deleted the redirect Edoan -> Edosian. Edoans are mentioned in several articles, though they seem to link directly to Edosian. I was wondering, should the Edoan redirect be there anyway is someone searches for the race by this name. --(boxed) (talk) 23:02, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :Hey. There is no link for Edoan on Memory Alpha. And when you'll search for "Edoan", the first item in the list is "Edosian". Tom (talk) 09:40, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Defaultsort Hi Tom. What is the reason you are removing from articles? --(boxed) (talk) 11:59, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :I like the "old" style and cannot see the "you must use" sort keys in the policy. Especially when there is/are only one/two categories. Is there a real difference to write the name once instead of adding the sort key? Tom (talk) 17:03, May 4, 2013 (UTC) You have a point about articles with only one category. However, defaultsort ensures that sorting works when categories are added, and this help maintenance a bit. Another user actually returned default sorting to the article above. --[boxed] (P.O.Box) 17:52, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I saw the latest change. Will try to use defaultsort when several categories are added. Cheers Tom (talk) 17:55, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::FYI, I have updated the policy to mention this, as well as the , since the defaultsort magic word wasn't mentioned on either for whatever reason. - 23:32, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Noticed. Thanks. Tom (talk) 14:13, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Joseph Gatt Hi Thomas, Thanks so much for all the amazing contributions to this amazing site. I have a question though. I noticed you updated some information about me and my character/role in STAR TREK INTO DARKNESS, which I updated with more accurate information. You then removed my update and replaced it with the wrong data you originally had up. Just wondering why and if you could stop doing this. Thanks very much. Joseph Gatt :Hi Joseph. There is only one information about the character/role on the article, the name. This information is cited by an external link and any further information has to wait because the film is not yet released/ no other external source can be found. I did revert the edit, right, because you've removed a lot of the text, not only the character information. The part you've removed is sourced by several other sites, including IMDb, wikipedia, and NowCasting which was created either by yourself or an agent. I am not sure why you've removed so much information. So let me know what was/is wrong with half of the article. Thank you very much. Tom (talk) 20:58, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Tom. Thanks for your response. As with your site, you might well know that these other sites, including imdb etc all contain massive inaccuracies, simply because ANYONE is able to update them. I have all kinds of issues with IMDB either posting the wrong info which has been updated by someone random and NOT posting info by me about myself. It's a very common issue among actors wanting to keep their imdb records accurate. It's also a way that other "actors" lie on imdb by posting fake work or posting a days extra work as a real acting credit. I am not here to scorn these sites, as many contain a huge amount of very valuable information. I'm especially a massive fan of your site as I'm also a total Star Trek geek as well as a fortunate actor. So, I'd love to help you clarify certain things on my page, but not in a public way. If you privately email me we can discuss in that way. I can also prove to you, if needed, that I am who I say I am. Thanks again. JG. facebook.com/actorjosephgatt. ::Yes, that is a true problem of the IMDb for sure. Would love to get in contact with you and discuss this in private. On the left in the toolbox here on Memory Alpha you should see a button "E-mail this user". Feel free to let me know what we can do about the article about you. Cheers, Tom (talk) 14:12, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Please note that if you have the default 'wikia' layout set in your preferences, the toolbox is probably missing. is a link to contact Tom. --[boxed] (P.O.Box) 17:05, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Two things Could you please take a look at the cast and crew list for STID on the production portal? I'm not sure how relevant and accurate my update was. Also, could you comment on ? Your expertise means you opinion on the matter, either way, would be helpful. Thanks. - 21:27, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :Hey. Sorry for the late reply but I was not at home for quite a while. I think the production portal looks good. Comment in the category section is also done. Tom (talk) 21:00, May 17, 2013 (UTC) MA users that are actors/etc If you've got a list of users on MA that are actors/actresses or behind-the-scenes people, can you please send that list to me via email or throw it my way on Facebook? Wikia is interested in contacting them and seeing if they'd like their accounts "verified" such as is done on twitter. Thanks! -- sulfur (talk) 11:46, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :Done. You have post on Facebook. 35 people I know of. Tom (talk) 07:03, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Performers category FYI, if someone's in several sub-categories of a single super-category, then it's better to avoid the duplication of having them in the top category too. The current duplication of the "Performers" category makes things utterly unmanageable at that level now (unfortunately), which is why I removed that category from Cockrum's page. :) -- sulfur (talk) 19:55, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :I didn't notice that you removed the category. Though I understand your point, we still have all the performers in the "Category:Performers" and in the subcategories as well. We also have an open discussion about splitting these categories, right? I think listing them all in one category is easier if you search someone you don't know on which Trek he worked. Tom (talk) 20:01, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Wikia visit and coming stuff Please take a look here and read things over, adding your comments at the bottom. -- sulfur (talk) 15:29, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Call sheets Hey there - could I ask if you have a copy of the call sheets for , as indicated in the Peeples article? I'm interested in it (and potentially others) when they refer to deleted scenes. Working on the very beginnings of a project for TrekCore. Thanks! - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 17:05, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :Hey. Yes. I own the latter half of the fourth season and almost the entire fifth season call sheets of TNG. Also a few from the sixth and seventh season. Just let me know what you need and I can send you the information. Tom (talk) 20:18, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. Here are the ones I'm looking for at the moment: :S4E17: NIGHT TERRORS ::Act 4, Scene 83: While preparing the deflector dish energy discharge, engineer Peeples suddenly attacks Geordi, blaming him for keeping the ship stuck in the Tyken’s Rift; Data has a pair of security officers drag him away. :S6E08: A FISTFUL OF DATAS ::Act 3, Scene 41: Troi teaches Worf to “quick-draw” his revolver; Worf nearly shoots himself in the foot. Troi then attempts to “counsel” the captive Eli Hollander. (Scene in script; unknown if it was filmed) You don't know anybody who may have call sheets or other similar information from the first season, do you? I'm especially curious about something from "Farpoint" and from "Coming of Age". - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 19:28, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :No luck on "A Fistful of Datas" and I really don't know someone who owns call sheets from "Encounter at Farpoint" and "Coming Of Age". Sorry. But if you'll get in contact with someone who owns call sheets let me know. ;) For "Night Terrors": Call sheet for Tuesday 8 January 1991. Location Paramount Stage 9. Production number 011-40274-191. The deleted scene we're talking about is listed as scenes 80, 81 pt., 83 pt., 86 pt., 88 pt. Script pages 1 6/8; Set: Int. Engineering, Cast 3 (Brent Spiner), 6 (LeVar Burton), 12 (Craig Hurley), A (for Atmosphere = the two security in scene 80 who are Joe Bauman and Eben Ham), and XX (for the Stunt Coordinator Dennis Madalone). In the "special instructions" section on the call sheet is the following note "Sc. 80 people most deteriorated". That's all I can say about this scene. Hope it helps. Tom (talk) 17:55, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 15:57, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Possibly another role for Ilram Choi in Into Darkness? Viewable here--Spock78 (talk) 22:16, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :Saw the picture, too. But that's not Ilram Choi. It is Douglas Weng. Tom (talk) 22:25, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Should I go ahead and create a page for him or are you on this already?--Spock78 (talk) 22:39, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Favor Since you seem to have a copy of STID, I was hoping you could do me a favor and upload an image of Kirk or Spock in talking to Adm Marcus without their dress uniform jackets on here, since I seem to have forgotten to grab a screencap of that when I still had access to the film. - 18:18, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry for the delay. Done. But I don't think the quality of the image is better than the previous one. Tom (talk) 19:55, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I see what you mean. I was kinda hoping there would be a shot in there that had better resolution and quality. I'll try to get my hands on a copy of the film again and see if there is a shot in there somewhere. - 00:05, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :So far I haven't found a better shot. Only later when Khan is wearing a variant of this shirt. The only close and good shots in the scene you've mentioned are including the face until the chest. Tom (talk) 15:22, October 3, 2013 (UTC)